Miserable vida, miserable muerte, miserable copia
by SeraphimLucifer
Summary: Lucifer:...yo... la amaba... mi vida carece sin sentido sin ella. Dicho esto Dante clava el escalpelo en sus muñecas y se despide del mundo mientras ve a su amor perdido transportarse al juego de Gantz...una miserable vida..acaba en una miserable muerte..
1. Miserable vida

Miserable vida, miserable muerte, miserable copia

Dante Lucifer

Nota.- este es mi primer fic, y auque escribo desde hace mucho tiempo, no estoy acostumbrado a escribir diálogos así que perdón y cualquier crítica será bien recibida, en cuanto sea seria, divertida (en un sentido inteligente) o simplemente interesante…en resumen…. No comenten sobre este fic si no tienen cerebro (en uso)…resumiendo aun más…. Dudo recibir mas de cinco buenas criticas… pero para no herir sentimientos no diré cuales son….mmm… creo que me estoy adelantando…. Lo más probable es que nadie con excepción de unas dos o tres personas lean esto…. Y quizás solo una deje un comentario…. Y si eres tu…(mi querida Atsuki…. Puedes decirme lo que tu quieras…. Tu opinión nunca me cansara y siempre será para mi interesante y precisa.

Je j eje…. Maldición…. Esto ya termino siendo un monologo… mejor comienzo con el fic… es de Gantz… por si acaso a los que no entendieron el titulo….y advirtiendo…. No me agrada en este momento tomar personajes… en este fic solo tomare eso…la trama…. Para advertir a quienes esperaban algo con el Katou o cualquiera de los Kei… aunque mi personaje favorito es Nishi….basta…. mejor empiezo de una vez.

Introducción

Miserable Vida

Fuudo Dante.

Mi nombre

Rucirufuru (lucifer)

Mi apodo

Lo obtuve por delinear mis ojos de negro y usar un pendiente de cruz invertida todo el tiempo.

….

No… no es cierto.

Lo obtuve por haber amenazado hace dos años a cada chica de mi clase con que las sacrificaría en un ritual satánico…je je je.. y todas se lo creyeron.

Esa tarde algunos de sus novios…, todos de las que los tenían se reunieron después de clases para golpearme…aunque en sus cabezas debían de desear crucificarme en el patio del colegio o algo así…

La mayoría eran chicos mayores… claro, ¿cuando las chicas no han preferido andar con tipos mayores a ellas?…. Para el momento ya son todas unas putas materialistas, y casi todas, unas bobas sin cerebro que no piensan más que en la moda y en sus novios…me da asco de pensar en ello

Baka…solo me he puesto a divagar en esto para no recordar lo mal que me dejaron esos cabrones esa tarde……. sangrando en el suelo…llorando…debía de tener unas tres costillas rojas y casi no podía ver con mi ojo izquierdo… mi pie derecho estaba bastante golpeado y me dolía un poco respirar…sentía la garganta llena de sangre.

A pesar de todo, cuando me dejaron… unas tres cuadras mas adelante me abalance sobre ellos, lleno de lágrimas… pero me riendo de una manera perversa, demente….me lance sobre el primero y le hinque los dientes en el cuello hasta que la sangre mano de su cuerpo….en realidad, ninguna herida que provoque esa tarde fue realmente grave… pero si que les asustaron los cojones a esos tipos por lo inusuales que fueron...creo que todavía, todos pueden recordar esa tarde cuando miran alguna cicatriz en alguna parte de su cuerpo…a mi me basta con pensar en el dolor para recordar esa desgraciada tarde… ….

En fin…. Eso fue hace dos años… y luego de esa tarde me golpearon mas..se hicieron habituales en mi vida ese tipo de peleas con extraños…así que es justo decir que estoy enemistado con casi toda la escuela…y sinceramente… no me importa mucho….

Nunca me importaron mucho esos imbeciles…pero… ella….(sigh)

¿En donde estaba…?

Ah si

Mi nombre es Fuudo Dante… pero todos me llaman Lucifer

Asisto a la secundaria Seigaku…en la prefectura de Kanto…

El colegio es famoso por su invencible equipo de Tenis…pero aunque de vez en cuando asisto a los partidos y admito que nuestro equipo titular es muy bueno… es solo un juego…. Son solo un par de humanos con palos en sus brazos arrojando una pelota de un lado a otro en un rectángulo de arcilla.

No me interesa el tenis

No me interesa mi colegio

Y a nadie de mi colegio le intereso yo… si no es con el motivo de odiarme.

….

Antes… había alguien…pero no sirve de nada hablar de lo que ya no esta.

Fuudo Dante, Lucifer

Estudiante de segundo año en la secundaria de Seigaku

Cabello y ojos oscuros, pendiente en el oído izquierdo, colgante de cruz invertida, uñas negras y asesino en serie de las palomas que se acercan a mi…. realmente, no es que me de ningún placer matar palomas….pero sirve para ahuyentar a cualquier bobo que venga a preguntar ¿Por qué no tienes amigos? O ¿Por qué no tratas de cambiar?, ¿sabes? a mi amiga le gustan los tipos como tu, ¿hablarías con migo? O aun peor "Soy tan depravado como tu ¿quieres salir esta noche a matar indigentes?...(A ese, la noche en que me invito a salir le dije que me prestara el bat que había llevado y lo golpee con el hasta dejarlo sangrando…le dije que no le contara a nadie o le haría lo mismo a su madre…. Je je je… aun no lo creo… un degenerado así que quiere a mami)

En cuanto a las clases…. Soy bastante inteligente…. La cual es la única razón para que no me hayan expulsado todavía…. Bueno eso…. Y que hasta los profesores me tienen miedo… la maestra de biología en especial…. Je je je…el día que pidió que disecáramos una paloma… yo lleve mi colección que al momento consistía de…aproximadamente 37 cadáveres de palomas bien preservados….me pase toda la clase trabajando en ellas.

En las clases…. No tengo notas muy buenas… ¿como lo haría?…. Los libros son aburridos…las materias inútiles y para colmo si quisiera atender al profesor siempre hay una maldita risa que taladra en mis pensamientos…. No es que la risa en si me moleste… pero cuando la escucho… puedo asumir que es una muestra de idiotez….

Después de todo nunca he escuchado reír a alguien por algo que no sea completamente imbecil…o como yo… por algo que "no es gracioso".

Las chicas me tienen miedo y los hombres me odian… a veces es al revés y en otras ocasiones simplemente… no les importo…. Mejor así… nadie de ese mugroso colegio… es más…. Nadie de esta asquerosa ciudad me importa…. Ya no más.

Vivo solo…relativamente cerca del colegio.

Otra vez

Fuudo Dante

Lucifer

Estudiante de segundo año de Seigaku

17 años

Sin amigos

Vivo solo

Hobbies….mmm…se podría decir que asesinato de palomas y acoso de chicas.

Y en cuanto a gustos y disgustos… pues casi todo me disgusta y hay pocas cosas que me helado…ducharme….ver revistas pornográficas…mirar al cielo….mirar la luna…mirar las estrellas….y mirarla a ella…pero, eso ultimo, ya no lo puedo hacer mas.

Estoy harto…. La vida era insoportable antes…. Y no se como comportarme ante la perdida de ella…. Creo que….es la primera vez que pierdo algo que me importara….y eso que hace un año un pervertido casi me viola cuando me bajaba de la estación….

Ni siquiera al perder mi virginidad…ahí….me hubiera importado o dolido tanto como perderla a ella.

No estoy acostumbrado a tener sentimientos

Esto que siento…. La razón por la cual no puedo levantar la cabeza y me la paso el día entero suspirando…la razón por la cual he dejado de contestar cuando a alguien se le ocurre reunirse con sus amigos a golpearme… ¿.es esto…tristeza?

….sigh

Si todavía quedare en mi esa rabia…esa intensa fuerza de vida que necesitaba para vengarme.

Al que la mato yo lo acabe…lo hice sufrir y gritar de dolor toda la noche mientras quemaba su piel con un cigarro , mientras introducía objetos en su ano, mientras le decía morbosidades al oído…me sentía vivo…rojo…era un vengador, y ahora estoy deshecho…no tengo a quien mas dirigir mi venganza.

Cierto, sigue vivo.

Pero después de todo solo merece ser castigado por ser un imbecil…no fue su culpa del todo….esta en el hospital a causa de todos los cortes y moretones que tiene en su cuerpo ese perverso ejecutivo de 45 años, gordo y calvo con una esposa, y dos hijas,…

Mas tarde me entere que de que mantenía a una tercera hija.. Que su esposa había tenido antes de casarse con el, y con la cual obligo a pagar con favores sexuales la estadía en el hogar…esto por supuesto sin que su esposa lo admitiera….

Soy un buen espía…

Quizás por que desde hace un año he cogido como pasatiempo el acosar a chicas….je je…de hecho…así es como la conocí.

Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

¿Sentía algo por ella?

Observando las relaciones de los demás. Me imagine que el amor era una babosada que se decían los idiotas a los otros para enmascarar su excitación sexual o el miedo que tenían de estar solos….pero….ahora…por que siento que este deseo me inunda….no me han dado una paliza brutal….entonces…¿Por qué quiero llorar?

¿Por qué me siento tan impotente?

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?

¿Por qué no puedo levantarme?

¿Por qué no he comido helado o matado a una paloma en una semana ya?

¿Por qué sigo recogido en la ducha pensando en ella y deseando llorar?

…………………….

Creo que

…

Creo que

…

La amaba

Fin del capitulo


	2. Recuerdos

Recuerdos.

Me miro en el espejo

Triste…deshecho…impotente...un patético rostro lleno de lagrimas que no quisieron ser lloradas.

Me miro en el espejo y recapitulo en mi cabeza quien soy

Como soy

Como me describiría a mi mismo

Y todo eso carece de objeto

Recapitular quien soy yo no tiene objeto…si solo trato de pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella, que no sea esa maldita noche, que no sea ese instante del que comparten la culpa ella y ese maldito viejo alcoholizado.

…

Ella…

Ella…llamo mi atención cuando la vi por primera vez.

Encendí un cigarro en un café que me agrada frecuentar….no se permite fumar adentro…pero si hay algo útil de ser despreciado y temido es que a donde vayas regularmente…tu fama te acompaña…

Ella…ella fue la primera persona que me había botado un cigarrillo de la boca, y lo hizo rasguñándome con sus uñas el rostro…(realmente sean hombres o mujeres…todos los humanos son despreciables.. no hay por que tenerle consideraciones a uno ni a otro, sin importar su sexo.)

Cuando le pregunte ¿Por qué coños lo había hecho? …me preparaba a escucharla decir que era por que ahí no se podía fumar…a que no me conociera…y a ver sus ojos llenos de miedo en cuanto la cogiera de su garganta...que desde ese momento me pareció atractiva., y la apretara fuertemente arrojándola contra la pared…..Pero… no

No sucedió nada de lo que esperaba.

Volteo a verme con una mirada fría…implacable…como ninguna otra que hubiera visto y me dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba a mi oído…y susurro." No me gusta el humo del cigarro,…si no hubieran tantos testigos… no solo te hubiera rasguñado la cara….te habría hecho comer el cigarro prendido…….Adiós…pequeño demonio"

Dicho esto, lamió mi oreja, se separo un poco, miro fijamente en mis perplejos ojos, se separo un poco mas, toco la herida con sus uñas, hurgando en ella, luego dio media vuelta y se fue.

….

Me obsesione con ella

Y dado que había adquirido ya experiencia en mi hobbie de acosar a chicas…

Empecé a seguirla

Aunque….esta vez el motivo parecía distinto.

No quería asustarla, no como a las otras chicas, es mas, no me parecía que fuera capaz de asustarla.

Pero….la verdad, es que me interesaba, y realmente, excepto para amenazarlas o engañar con falsos halagos a las chicas para que hiciéramos algo hentai,…no se como dirigirme a las mujeres.

Solo se hablar con mi madre de una manera casi automática….se perfectamente lo que quiere oír para dejarme en paz en el apartamento….así que no puedo usar eso con otras mujeres.

No solo las mujeres…tampoco se hablar con niños….ni con hombres… ni con ancianos.. ni con funcionarios públicos…no se realmente… no sabia como hablar sinceramente con nadie.

Debo aclarar que una cosa es hablar…y otra muy diferente… lo que si hacer, es amenazar y manipular, decir lo que alguien quiere escuchar o quizás también lo que no,…aun así, tenia el extraño presentimiento de que no funcionaria nada de lo que sabia con ella.

No había remedio

Solo podía seguirla.

Memorizar su rutina diaria

Su camino hacia su secundaria

Cuales eran sus hábitos

Quienes eran sus amigos

Averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre ella.

Finalmente…tras un mes de acoso… que luego me dijo que no paso inadvertido sino que simplemente no me dijo nada por que le pareció divertido averigüe lo siguiente:

Su nombre era…

Natsuki Atsuki

Era al momento estudiante de primer año de la secundaria Tenryu….en ese tiempo yo también estaba en primer año de secundaria

El siguiente año logro que la transfirieran a mi secundaria

Mas bien…se transfirió a ella en parte por que yo estudio ahí… y también por que la expulsaron de su anterior colegio…nunca me dijo por que.

La secundaria Tenryu es famosa por su invencible equipo de fútbol…pero…

A mí

Me interesa tanto el fútbol como me interesa el tenis

No me interesaba el fútbol

No me interesaba su secundaria

Me interesaba ella

….

Tenia 16 años…17 la ultima noche que la vi.

Cabello negro azabache, largo, le llegaba hasta la base de la espalda

Tenia un arete del que colgaba un pendiente con una cruz casi idéntica a la que yo uso alrededor de mi cuello…mientras recuerdo esto aprieto fuertemente ese recuerdo en mi puño hasta que sus bordes metálicos me detienen cuando penetran mi carne y hacen que la sangre se escurra al suelo de la ducha donde me recuesto como un trapo mojado y viejo..Inútil…impotente…triste y patético.

Era mas baja en altura que yo….pero sus ojos…no necesitaba una reputación como la mía para infundir miedo… cuando viajo a otras ciudades la gente solo me mira con extrañeza por la manera en que me veo…pero cono con el desprecio con el que me observan aquí…a ella…ella infundía miedo a cualquiera que se cruzara con sus ojos…¿quizá por eso se me hizo tan difícil hablarle?...mmm…o ¿quizás por que no se…no sabia como hablar con nadie?

Memorice los trenes que tomaba y los caminos por los que usaba para movilizarse virtualmente a todo lugar…a la librería…a la tienda de mangas…a su colegio….a la tienda.

Hasta logre predecir algunos días en los que iría a algún lugar sin haberla seguido de antemano… yo ya estaba ahí…en las sombras…esperándola para poderla perseguir hasta que llegara a su hogar.

Veamos… sus gustos…mmm

Le gustaba tocar el bajo… y lo hacia muy bien

En mas de una ocasión la observe dibujando o escribiendo… pero al momento no sabia que era lo que dibujaba, o lo que escribía.

Le gustaban los chocolates

Pero… no el helado.

Se vestía con un estilo gótico muy atractivo en realidad, faldas, corsés, gabardinas, guantes, tenía un guardarropa impresionante…no es que me importe la ropa… me agradaba la ropa que descansaba sobre su figura.

En cuanto a sus disgustos… parece que tampoco le agradaba mucho esta miserable vida… pero la vivía mejor que yo.

Con las demás personas y las que se llamaban sus amigas…era una actriz fenomenal….digo actriz…porque…de cierta manera…no era la misma cuando estaba sola…la Atsuki que yo observaba cual pervertido desde los rincones oscuros y la que desde los mismos lugares, escondido entre el gentío y el bullicio veía reír y retozar junto a sus amigas…la mayoría de ellas…algo mayores que ella, chicas de segundo y tercer año creo…

No me interesaban ellas

Me interesaba ella.

Fin del capitulo


	3. Memorias

Memorias

Mmm…

La primera vez que hable con ella…je je je…eso sonó gracioso, como si realmente hubiera sido capaz de hablar.

No sabía hablar

No se como hablar con nadie mas que ella, y ahora, he vuelto a quedar mudo, antes no era un problema, no me importaba, no había con quien hablar, y ahora tampoco lo hay, no había necesidad de expresar lo que sentía, no había necesidad de si quiera pensar que sentía o sentir lo que sentía.

Ahora es distinto, la pérdida de ella, la única persona que he conocido con la que podía hablar lo hace distinto.

No solo he vuelto a ser mudo, sino que ahora no lo soporto,…necesito desesperadamente hablar con ella,… pero no puedo…ni siquiera he abierto mi boca para comer estos últimos días….no la he abierto para ingerir…no la he abierto para exhalar profundamente, a menos que fueren suspiros esas exhalaciones, y no creo que jamás pueda volver a hablar….de nuevo ,hablar y decir lo que quieren que digas o lo que se espera que digas son cosas distintas…. Pero no importa….para mi el decir lo que se espera de mi o lo que es puramente conveniente…siempre ha sido….solo silencio…palabras huecas…absurdas y vacías.

La primera palabra con sentido que dije…fue un "Hola"

Y lo hice con gran dificultad

No lo hice por que tuviera que saludar o por que me metería en líos innecesarios o fastidiosos si no lo hacia…tampoco lo hice por que mis deseos me impulsaran a actuar…a mi manera.

Realmente quería "hablar" con ella.

Esa mañana…no pude matar ninguna paloma…aun ignoro por que…. Esto de tener sentimientos…quizás no sea nuevo para mi…pero nunca antes parecían reales…sentía ira y ansias…sentía lujuria…pero…no de una manera tan intensa como sentí junto a ella… y tampoco sentía ninguna de estas cosas…tristeza…y…amor.

Soy nuevo en este arte de sentir…más que arte…me parece un pesar…y sea lo que sea…pensar no ayuda en nada…y no hay quien me pueda instruir.

……

La había seguido por más de dos meses y me parecía que podría confrontarla.

No me parecía.

Sabía que no podría hacerlo aunque la siguiera cinco años.

…

Pero….que se supone haría….soy impaciente por naturaleza…y estaba confundido…aun estoy confundido…pero antes no lo sabia…y antes…lo estaba mas.

Decidí esperarla a la hora de salida cuando regresara de su colegio en frente del portón de su casa…convenientemente elegí el día en el que sus padres llegarían tarde, y su hermana en la noche a causa de su trabajo.

Decidí llegar temprano a esperarla….ese día no asistí a clases…tampoco mate ninguna paloma…no comí helado y lo único que hice ese día de mis peculiares gustos fue ducharme…pero cuando me estaba secando me percate de que en esa ocasión solo lo había hecho para asearme y me había demorado mucho menos de lo usual… no me duche por que me gustara…solo lo hice por habito.

Pasaba por mi mente el momento en que la conocí…su delicioso cuello, que no pude estrangular…sus finas uñas rasgando mi rostro…su lengua saboreando mi oreja…todo… cada palabra cada gesto… no solo de ese momento…sino también todo lo que había observado cruzaban por mi mente obsesivamente mientras esperaba.

Y si bien la esperaba a ella….no sabia por que lo hacia…no sabia que esperar…no era como las otras veces en las que planeaba asustarlas o chantajearlas para obtener algo de mis victimas (soy un desgraciado enfermo…lo se…culpo a la sociedad que me desagrada y la que le desagrado yo…la verdad nadie tiene la culpa… solo soy así… y los imbeciles que me rodean...Son como son)

¿Qué esperaba exactamente?...

Nada de lo que hacia me parecía normal…no me comportaba como yo mismo desde que la conocí… era inusual lo que probablemente sentía sin aceptar…era la primera vez que me sentía tan interesado por una chica.

….

-Hace un año

-¿Qué espero exactamente?

Esto no es normal en mí

¿Acaso tengo miedo?

¿Acaso la deseo?...no…si fuera solo eso hace tiempo que la hubiera extorsionado …o la hubiera atrapado de noche cuando regresara de alguna fiesta para hacerla mía…no… no es tan sencillo.

Entonces

¿Qué espero lograr con hablarle?

…Maldición…es la primera vez en mi vida que no tengo claro que decir.

…

¿Por qué no he podido matar esa paloma hoy?

Mierda…tengo hambre…ni siquiera se me ocurrió comer algo de helado antes de venir a esperarla.

….

Prendo un cigarro para aliviar los nervios...curioso…nunca antes había fumado con esa intención en mente, ¿acaso, es la primera vez que me siento verdaderamente preocupado?

Maldición…no se que me pasa

….

Y ahí aparece ella en su uniforme escolar, con un retazo largo de tela negra envolviendo su larga cabellera, ese pendiente, ese cuello…BAKA…que demonios me pasa…mis manos han empezado a sudar.

Me vio…y ahora camina directamente hacia mi.

-Ho..Ho..(Maldición…por que no puedo ni siquiera decir un estupido Hola)

Otra vez se acerca a mí…como la primera vez

Me rasguña el rostro con sus uñas arrebatándome el cigarro de la boca, levanta suavemente mi mano… y …Ahhh ( maldita sádica…como se le ocurre apagarlo en la palma de mi mano)

-Maldita ( es lo que quiero gritar, pero no lo hago, después de todo, un dolor como ese solo dura segundos, lo se por experiencia, a quienes les agrada golpearme…pues…digamos que entre ellos hay unos cuantos tipos con hábitos bastante raros)

Otra vez

-Ho…Ho

-Se pronuncia Ho la mi amor... o es que ¿acaso no sabes hablar?...HENTAI

-Se hablar…por alguna estupida razón no podía pronunciar bien las palabras…¿de donde coño sacas los cojones para llamarme HENTAI.?.(Lo soy, lo se, pero no me agrada que una extraña me lo recrimine)

-mmm…veamos…tu eres el pervertido que me ha estado siguiendo estos últimos meses ¿o no?...tienes suerte que no haya llamado a la policía…pero…no eres peligroso… ¿Por qué lo haría?...además…estaba aburrida…me divertía pensar que estabas haciendo cuando me observabas y creías que yo no lo notaba.

¿Por qué no te masturbaste?...después de todo me espiaste desnuda en mi habitación varias veces…y también en el baño.

-No es cierto (es cierto, pero… yo tampoco entiendo por que no me masturbe…es atractiva y no seria la primera vez que hubiera hecho eso mientras observaba a alguna de las chicas que acosaba)

-Es cierto y lo sabes…si quieres negarlo ..Ahí tu…yo tengo que entrar a la casa.

…

Maldición…se va otra vez…esta abriendo la puerta y no se que decir…quiero decirle algo…no se para que…pero la idea de que me deje aquí…es insoportable

Al diablo.

La agarro fuertemente por la espalda…pero

….

-Ouch

¿Así que sabes defenderte eh?

¿Como lograste arrojarme al piso y luego contra la pared?...todavía me duelen los huesos.

-Je je je…no eres el primer pervertido con el que trato ¿sabes?

-Quieres dejar de llamarme de esa manera…tengo nombre sabes

-Me lo imaginaba…mr. HENTAI

(Detesto ese apodo….hasta el ultimo día en que la vi…siempre lo usaba para molestarme)

-Me llamo Lucifer

-je je je-..Así que tu eres el famoso demonio de Seigaku

-Así me conocen afuera ?...me sonrojare

-Pero…tu…no eres ningún demonio… ¿Cómo te llamas?

(Acaso eso es sinceridad…realmente quiere saber como me llamo…he olvidado cuando fue la ultima vez que alguien me pregunto eso)

-Eto...me llamo…Dante

Sonrió de una manera inusual, feliz, una expresión que nunca antes había observado en su rostro…y dijo- Que lindo nombre …yo me llamo…

-Natsuki Atsuki, lo se…podría recitar los nombres completos de todos tus familiares cercanos, amigas y hasta mascotas.

Después de esto...se acerco con esos ojos fríos una vez mas…sentándose casi sobre mi regazo..En el sillón de su casa donde estaba recostado recuperándome de la paliza que me dio

-¿Qué mas sabes sobre mi?...mirándome directamente a los ojos.

No tenía miedo…pero la sensación en ese momento…era…inquietante.

…

Así es como la conocí…las palabras que me dijo…cuando se sentó frente a mi y me miro de esa manera "inquietante"…prefiero no recordarlas.

Ahora que lo pienso…debí amarla desde esa primera vez que la vi…

Soy patético…me tardo mas de un año darme cuenta de lo que sentía…tampoco me puedo culpar…esto de sentir…es algo realmente extraño…pensé que solo se podía sentir placer…como ese instante fugaz cuando se eyacula dentro de una mujer o se come algo realmente delicioso…y dolor…como cuando te rompen cada uno de los dedos… uno a uno…. Y luego placer otra vez…cuando con la mano inutilizada….un solo puntapié puede hacer que un ángel sin alas…sin gracia… y sin bondad…caiga desde cierto puente donde quebró las garras a un demonio y encuentre su destino con el pavimento…un beso morboso…estrepitoso…sonoro y sangriento.

Pero no.

Los sentimientos son más complicados que placer y dolor.

Tanto que mas allá de de los dos que conocí toda mi vida… ni siquiera se si existen los demás…y en particular….el que me provoca pena en mi pecho por su pérdida…eso que llaman…amor

…

Esa noche… ella me dijo que me amaba

Nunca se lo pude decir

Nunca pude decir que yo sentía lo mismo

Nunca merecí ser amado

Nunca creí que podría ser amado

No sabía como amar

No creía en el amor

Ella…

Suspiro al vació y a los cielos, los infiernos, o a cualquier lugar que las almas de los desalmados vayan cuando son atropellados por un horrible carro conducido por un asqueroso y alcoholizado conductor vayan.

Digo te amo… y perdón

Perdón por no haberme quedado a tu lado…ya lo digo gritando

Por no haber visto las luces sosteniendo tu mano…grito más fuerte

Y besar tus labios profundamente dentro del cráneo mientras impactábamos el asfalto….grito vociferando cual demonio..cual bestia apocalíptica…como trompeta del juicio final ,hacia ese vació insondable que son los adentros de mi melancolía.

Las lágrimas salen de mis ojos

Y vuelvo a llorar

Aun sin acostumbrarme a hacerlo de esta manera

-nunca merecí ser amado

…

Te amo


	4. Aquella noche

Aquella Noche

Aquella noche,

Hace exactamente tres noches…eso creo.

No he salido de la ducha en tanto tiempo, que no se cuando ha pasado una tarde o si he despertado con el sol, la luz blanca, esa maldita luz artificial ha permanecido prendida, siendo mi sol y mi luna, mi noche y mi día , mi tiempo, mi única noción de un posible reloj.

Solo se que he llorado mucho tiempo, y que ya no se si estoy sentado en agua...o en lagrimas.

¿Por qué lloro?

-No lo se

Si lo se

Lo se…pero me confunde

Eso acaso…eso acaso no es, no saber.

Un saber confundido.

La amaba

Pero ¿Qué es el amor?

Maldición…pensar en esto solo me pone mas triste aun…me siento impotente…culpable…por primera vez en mi vida me siento culpable…me siento un verdadero cobarde….no merezco vivir…nunca merecí ser amado.

Aquella noche la luna brillaba llena en el cielo negro, en el cielo profundamente negro, nublado, gris, grisáceo por nubes espectrales que esos rayos de Diosa blanca y perfecta penetraban como si sus concubinas fueran esos cúmulos gaseosos de gris negrura y oscuridad.

Es cierto…la noche…la luna… y el viento que susurraba entre los árboles…la noche era perfecta….pero no me importaba una noche perfecta….no me importo esa noche…y no me importo ahora.

Me importaba ella.

Ella que me había sacado arrastrando de mi casa…me obligo a saltar desde el segundo piso…tenia prisa….aun no curo la herida del tobillo que me hice esa noche…pero…un dolor tan insignificante…cada lagrima que brota de mis ojos es un pesar tan único…tan cruel y perverso como yo jamás llegare a ser, que la sangre que mana de mi pierna…debería ser invisible y estas lagrimas muy…muy rojas.

La noche…las hojas arrastradas por el viento y ese olor de naturaleza…de pinos húmedos, intoxicaba cada momento…cada momento que me parecía incomprensible.

Mi mejor amiga

BAKA

No podía llamarla amiga…nunca la llame de esa manera…como saber lo que es un amigo sin conocer la amistad…lo que sentía por ella…me es claro ahora…Baka…todo se clarifica cuando no esta presente….no puedo creer que haya tenido que perderla para que entendiera por esta tristeza lo que sentía por ella.

No se que era para mi.

Nunca nos dijimos nada…pero para mi…ella era la única…a la que podía considerar…la única persona con la que podía hablar…la que no me tenia miedo, ni me odiaba, ni me ignoraba.

Ella,… fue la única persona en mi vida que me amo.

La única persona que he amado.

Aquella noche

Tomo mi mano, rasgo mi cuello con un estilete y comenzó a beber mi sangre…no se por que la deje…realmente me dolía…pero…no sentía nada de desagrado por la situación…solo la deje…sabia que no moriría….solo lo sabia….quizás…no morir…ese fue mi gran error.

Su cabeza apoyada en mi cuerpo…su cuerpo contra el mió…y su ávida boca besando de manera vampirica…mi garganta, de la cual contentamente bebía…no se por que…pero me puse a acariciar su largo cabello… y su rostro en cuanto podía con mis manos libres, sanas…aun sin macula.

Curioso

Esperaba…que me golpeara al hacer esto…pero….no lo hizo…sonrió un poco…al menos eso me pareció y empezó a succionar la sangre de mi cuerpo con mas fuerza.

Levanto su cabeza…con unos ojos…no fríos… no felices…y aun así contentos…que nunca antes había visto….la vi esbozando una sonrisa que solo puedo decir de ella…sugerente…con un hilo de sangre derramándose por la comisura izquierda de sus labios,…pronuncio esas palabras tan confusas…que me atormentan…que pudieron ser mi cielo… y por eso, son causa también de este mojado y triste infierno…dijo con esa sonrisa…con ese hilo de sangre escurriéndose de sus labios…Te amo…me miro fijamente….acerco sus labios a los míos… me beso…

Mi primer beso…en ese momento, en aquella noche, con ella y su boca henchida de mi sangre…en esa cavidad tan deseable…la única para mi…descubrí la diferencia entre un beso…y el contacto lujurio-libidinoso meramente vació de dos epidermis….creí por convicción y experiencia que un beso era lo ultimo…pero esa noche…me di cuenta que no…creí que el amor era una babosada que se decían los imbeciles los unos a los otros para enaltecer sus patéticos y bajos sentimientos…para follar…o para no estar solos…pero este sentimiento…estas puñaladas en mi pecho…me sacuden gritando que no.

Nunca pude decirle que la amaba

No había sentido nunca antes…no se si ella estaba en una situación igual.

Pero estaba confundido…sigo confundido.

Esa misma noche…lo debí haber hecho…debí haber dicho "te amo" y debí haber muerto también.

Después de todo, que soy ahora si no un manojo malogrado de sentimientos frustrados y empapados…sin tiempo…sin luz…sin ánimos de ingerir, ni de matar…sin ánimos de vivir.

Morir matando…morir amando…vivir lamentando…miserable vida…fracaso.

No importo…que no haya dicho nada…quizás si….¿como saberlo?

Después de mi primer beso…vino el segundo…luego el tercero…luego el primero que yo di…el segundo …el tercero…los cuartos, quintos, sextos, séptimos, no recuerdo cuantos….pero….no quiero contarlos mas….cada uno es un recuerdo…una memoria…un memento que inflige daño en mi piel….en mi músculo henchido de sangre que se lamenta…que no quiere estar vivo…que quiere acabar con todo y consigo mismo.

Nos miramos a los ojos esa noche…la luna se reflejaba en sus pupilas…y ese reflejo se reflejaba en las mías….era la luna reflejada mil y un veces en nuestras miradas.

Y luego dos luces por detrás…dos luces erráticas, sin sentido, luces asesinas, luces crueles de las cuales me vengaría mas tarde con ira, rabia y crueldad.

Pero una vida no compensa otra, y el sufrimiento de un ser patético no retrocede el tiempo…no me permite salvarla…no me permite condenarme a la felicidad que hubiera sido haber muerto…sosteniendo su mano…enfrentando el destino de una miserable vida..Representado por una caja metálica…viajando por el asfalto con exceso de velocidad.

Corrí..

Desprecio mi vida…y aun así corrí

Quería ser feliz

Por primera vez en mi vida…

Era feliz

Quería estar con ella esa noche

Pero…

Su mano se escapo de la mía mientras me alejaba de las luces

Aquella maldita noche

Regrese a verla

A ella mirando sin temor con esos ojos fríos aquellas malditas luces

Aquel maldito auto

Aquel maldito conductor

Aquellos malditos ojos espectadores

Y en esta maldita culpa agobiante que constriñe mi pecho

Aquel maldito recuerdo de su voz en mi oído.

-"Muere conmigo"

Es lo que me dijo el primer día que le hable

No morí con ella, y deseo hacerlo

Pero a las arenas del tiempo no les importa que este muriendo de inanición

No me harán caso

No me permitirán volver a aquella noche y sostener sin miedo su mano

Jamás harán una excepción por mi vida…por este demonio…que a sus ojos nunca lo fue

No puedo correr contra ese desierto de vidrio, el tiempo

Y pronunciar estas palabras nuevas…que no conocía, y que ahora no tengo a quien decir.

-Te amo Atsuki

Susurro en el viento

Grito desesperado hacia mis adentro…tratando de lanzar una onda…unas cuantas palabras…atrás en el tiempo.


	5. Miserable muerte

Miserable muerte

Atsuki….te amo

Pronunciaba esas palabras mientras casi ahogado…sin éxtasis…despertaba donde todo este tiempo he reposado.

Mis ojos están secos y mis ánimos saqueados.

Mi estomago famélico me reclama…mi piel arrugada se levanta…y esa cicatriz en mi cuello…reclamo del pasado…sigue ahí…recuerdo sangrar…pero desearía…no recordar morir.

Soy ligero como un fantasma

Vacía esta mi alma, y vació también mi saco estomacal, vacías están mis entrañas y me levanto como una tela blanca…en un mar de lecha…sin que nadie se de cuenta…ni siquiera yo.

Estoy exhausto de tanto llorar…atormentado de recordar…quiero correr…quiero matar..quiero sentir la sangre en mis manos una vez mas… quiero volver a ser ese demonio mis dedos como garras abalanzarse sobre…No….no puedo…lo siento demonio de Seigaku…ser detestado…no tengo fuerzas para odiar…no tengo humor para ser sádico…no hoy…la vida era sufrir y hacer sufrir…creo…entre lagrimas…creo que ya he sufrido suficiente…mi corazón no nació para ser usado después de todo….no sabia que fuera tan frágil.

Miro el reloj …es de mañana

Miro el calendario…han pasado tres días.

Aquella noche era viernes…así que he faltado un día a clases.

….

No se por que voy

No se por que camino hacia ningún lugar…la verdad no me importa…la verdad no lo hago…solo dejo que mis impulsos.. que lo que tenia por costumbre me arrastre a un vació… como un hoyo negro tragándose un cascaron sin nada adentro…lo que hacia diariamente…me jala…no espero nada….solo una paliza…y quizás comer algo de helado.

Al llegar a la puerta del colegio veo a la latosa de Ino, esta con sus putas amigas…cuando éramos pequeños nuestras mamas nos decían los noviecitos…no ha quedado nada de ese ingenuo niño que alguna vez fue…no ….soy un joven ingenuo…para nada como el ingenuo niño que fui….no se por que se le ha ocurrido saludarme…no se por que la he saludado de vuelta….Ino es tonta…y no seria difícil asustarla…violarla….las ideas cruzan por mi mente como los reflejos de lo que alguna vez fui….pero aunque lo piense…no siento nada…no hay efecto…solo queda una débil noción de un yo…de un dolor en mi interior.

Las clases son una mierda.

En tres días…los imbeciles no han curado su imbecilidad.

En tres días ….nada ha cambiado…solo yo..

El mundo era insoportable antes…y ahora….ya no puedo….me asfixio…me da nausea estar aquí…esperando la paliza de los de tercer año….los escuche comentar sobre ellos cuando estaba en su baño vomitando.

NO….ya no me emociona sentir mi sangre y su sangre mezcladas en una campal batalla….

No es solo que ella ya no esta

Pero…

Estoy triste

…no me gusta sentir

No me agrada sentirme así.

Mi posible cielo es una miseria…no puedo soportar los recuerdos

Las heridas que no sanan al tocarlas…es como presionar un botón que libera la hormona que me ordena recordar y sollozar en mi torrente sanguíneo.

No he matado nada…en un buen tiempo ya.

Tomare esa presa que siempre me pareció seria la ultima.

Lo haré hoy

Mmm…planeaba que fuera un espectáculo sangriento…y llevarme a mucho conmigo al infierno…pero….es mucho trabajo…lo único que quiero hacer es dejar de respirar y Ya.

….

Realmente….no quería hacerlo tan pronto…el tiempo…simplemente…no se presento como lo esperaba…creí que ya lo sabia todo… me despido sabiendo tan poco….sigh

Es demasiado pronto…me lo digo una y otra vez…pero…no sirve de nada…se que es muy pronto…se que solo tengo 17 años…se que solo soy un estudiante de secundaria y de que pude haberlo hecho de una manera mucho mejor.

Pero realmente lo único que surca por mi cabeza para dejar una impresión es el presentimiento de…como se sentirá.

Poco a poco…lentamente…abandonar la vida por las muñecas…

Me levanto.

Estamos a la mitad de la clase de física avanzada…no se como logre llegar a esta materia pero…me levanto…no tengo razones para esperar a que acabe la clase…además…de esta manera será mas privado.

-Que hace Fuudo-kun

Mi profesor…el siempre preocupado…realmente no es tan desagradable…tampoco es particularmente aburrido…si se me permite extrañar del otro lado de la vida..Desde la muerte…si eso es posible…probablemente lo extrañe a el…al helado de chocolate…unas pocas cosas en realidad….me pregunto si todas las muertes llevan al mismo lugar…dejar de extrañar algo…encontrarlo extrañando algo mas…algo que dejaste en vida…no estoy seguro…quizás no haya nada detrás de ese oscuro…sangriento…blanco…vació y sin nada….túnel que nos lleva al mas allá

-Solo…me voy

Estoy cansado.

-Estamos a media clase

-La recuperare otro día sensei….le dicen mis espaldas a ese profesor que me hubiera llamado tranquilamente Dante si no hubieran estado todos esos imbeciles de mis compañeros presentes.

(No habrá otro día, de otra manera…probablemente hubiera mantenido la promesa)

Antes de cerrar la puerta del aula…una bola de papel cae frente a mi…no se quien la lanzo…no regresare a ver para averiguarlo….cierro la puerta y la recojo…la hubiera ignorado normalmente…se lo que dice…pero….hagamos un ultimo acto innecesario antes de …antes de…..solo la abro…lo sabia…la confirmación de mis sospechas…me avisan que este día no sobreviviré a la paliza de los de tercero…todos ellos se han comprados mariposas…cuchillos mariposa…si se divierten apuñalando a un cadáver blanco y rígido…buen provecho montón de pervertidos.

Subo las escaleras al piso de los de tercero.

En el camino me encuentro golpeado y con el ojo morado a Ichiro Taeji…tiene una mala reputación como yo…pero el es débil…mas patético que yo en algunos aspectos…. No nos decimos nada, ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo después de todo?...solo lo recuerdo porque ingenuamente lo llame amigo cuando teníamos…seis años me imagino…como dije…soy un ingenuo joven…sin nada del ingenuo niño que una vez fue.

Antes de entrar al baño de terceros….me saluda Tenten…estupido apodo , lo se…es una estudiante de tercero con un bajo promedio a quien….realmente no estoy de humor para describirla como lo hice con Atsuki….en mi mente…describirla…recordar todo sobre Atsuki…importaba…aun no dejo de murmurar en mi inconciente cada detalle que conocí de ella antes de aquella noche…Tenten…no es nadie….es una tonta…a la que engañe en alguna ocasión….es mas…después de lo que le hice…no se por que cree que eso la ha hecho conocerme mejor…como si la hubiera acercado a ese remordido y atormentado ser que parecía ser…tonta…insulsa….entro al baño de hombres para evitar que se me acerque…y también por que …no necesito mas distracciones…abrir el mensaje en la bola de papel ha sido suficiente.

Saco de mi billetera la hoja de bisturí que guardo allí y quemo todo el dinero que tenia con mi encendedor….si alguien me hace algo una vez muerto…no le daré la satisfacción de ser su póstumo benefactor.

Solo me queda un cigarrillo…lo fumo…sin ganas…sin ninguna intención…jalado fuertemente por la fuerza del habito…por un ultimo polvo ceniciento de humo que se divierte en mi boca antes de decir Adiós.

Ya es hora

Me paro frente a la ventana y…

Aghhh…

Dolió mas de lo que esperaba…la punzada inicial no ha sido ninguna molestia…pero arrastrar el borde filoso de la hoja a través del antebrazo a dolido mucho..

No hay tiempo para quejarse

Con los dedos temblorosos tornando blancos, mas que pálidos, sujeto con debilidad la hoja una segunda vez y espero aun me quede fuerza suficiente para atravesar el otro brazo.

Lo logre….las heridas palpita del dolor….pero cada vez menos intensamente… no hay sangre que las haga palpitar…y siento como se me escurre la vida lentamente…dejare un cadáver limpio….me he duchado por tres días seguidos.

El maldito sol…los malditos árboles del colegio…ese maldito callejón al que me escaba con Atsuki…para …poder hablar…no lo admitía al momento…pero era una de las cosas que me gustaba hacer…creo que mas que cualquier otra.

Ella

Ella…

Atsuki yo te…

Atsuki esta ahí…esta en ese callejón

Mis ojos ya no ven claramente…pero estoy seguro de que lo último que vi fue su rostro…de que esa mancha borrosa con los colores del uniforme y una larga y negra cabellera es ella.

Extiendo mi mano hacia ella como si pudiera tocarla…esta viva….mancho de sangre el vidrio de la ventana…me desplomare en poco segundos…

Aun puedo gritar que la amo.

…

No

…

No puedo…pienso en el suelo

…

Me levanto…no se como…pero lo hago

Quiero que sea lo último que vea en este mundo…

Maldición…mi cielo seguía aquí

Miserable muerte sin sentido

…..me hubiera gustado vivir a su lado

Dejarla beber de mi sangre y besar de nuevo sus labios

Decirle…que la amo.

Muy tarde

…

Ella fue lo último que yo vi.

La ultima persona que quise ver.

Luces de todos los colores caen del cielo al ver la muerte

Al ver la vida

El objeto por quien late mi irreconocido y frágil corazón.

Luces móviles de todos los colores que la cobijan

Como alas

Como aureolas

Que la comen y la llevan a donde yo estoy

…

Alucino los últimos segundos

En el último memento

En este final

…

Adiós…(miserable vida, miserable muerte)

Digo en balbuceos despojados casi completamente de toda vida

Mi ultimo aliento

-Atsuki

…

Te amo

Digo en ese para con la vida, último adiós.


End file.
